Vin
'''Vin' is a support character in Jak II and Jak 3. He was the operator of the power station in Haven City, and a close ally of the Underground movement, described as one of their best informants. History ''Jak II'' Vin worked for the city as the operator of the eco grid and other technology. At some point, he was appointed as foreman for an assignment at the strip mine. While there, he barricaded himself inside a control room as protection from the infestation of metal heads. Due to Vin's previous relationship with the Underground, Torn sent Jak and Daxter on a mission to rescue him. From that point on, Vin could be seen at the power station operating computers, and would occasionally send Jak on missions at the strip mine and drill platform, two of which involved clearing these locations from metal head eggs. During the Metal Head invasion in the latter part of Jak II, Vin alerted Jak that it was Kor who sabotaged the Shield Wall. The metal heads eventually overran Vin at the power station, and during (what was implied to be) his last few words, Vin sent a transmission to Jak telling him to check the construction site for Kor. ''Jak 3'' During Jak 3, Jak is sent on a mission to find the cipher glyph at the power station. While there, Vin appears. It is revealed that Vin dumped his brain into the eco grid prior to his death, so he could exist as a "multi-layered hyper linking digi-memoc-bio-construct-super-clocked-mega-memory-construct" —i.e. a holographic projection of his mind. He helped Jak and Daxter retrieve the artifact to unlock the doors at the KG war factory. Vin mentions that he is happier inside his computer system, stating that "those monsters heads can't get me in here!" However he also implies that he is lonely, "If you fail, I can always use a companion in here. Oh, the fun we'll have." Characteristics Vin appears to be elderly given his gray hair and slightly aged skin, though his age is hard to tell due to his frenetic nature. He is an averagely tall, lanky human, with protective eyewear, brown overalls, white shirt, and mining boots. Vin's most distinctive and impressionable personality trait is his frenetic and paranoid nature. He is deathly afraid of metal heads, constantly worried he is going to die, and in a near-constant state of panic. However, his frantic personality dims a little bit when it comes to his work, as he has a sense of pride in his skills and dislikes his expertise being questioned. However Vin is also very modest, giving credit to Mar when Jak says he is a genius at what he does. Vin is a very skilled technician and computer operator, stabilizing the eco grid and Shield Wall from the power station, as well as maintaining other Haven City technology. He possesses an Econecic Energy Doctorate, for which he wrote on Precurian theoretical physics. Gallery Vin concept art.png|Concept art References Category:Characters in Jak II Category:Characters in Jak 3